


Hot as Ice

by StellanObsession



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Hot as Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellanObsession/pseuds/StellanObsession
Summary: Its's hot.....But Valery doesn't like ice....or does he?
Relationships: Jared Harris/Stellan Skarsgård, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 17





	Hot as Ice

Valery was sitting in the trailer, perusing over the aerial shots of the three sections of the roof they needed to clear. He was desperately trying to come up with a solution but he knew it wouldn’t be easy. It was a warm day and the trailer they worked in seemed to absorb the heat, almost like a greenhouse.   
Valery had removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves in order to try and remain cool. However, this had the opposite effect on Boris.   
During the time they spent working there, Boris had managed to procure a small refrigerator which also contained a tiny ice box. Boris liked a nice cold drink when it was warm.  
Whilst Valery was working, Boris poured him and Valery a glass of water. He proudly put two lumps of ice in each of their glasses and presented Valery with his drink. Ice was a luxury in the current situation.   
Without thinking about it, Valery took the two lumps of ice from his glass and placed them in a bowl, which was on the desk.   
“Valery! I’ve gone to the trouble to get ice for us and you’re just throwing it aside?”  
Valery felt himself blush. “I’m sorry Boris but I hate ice in my drinks”  
Boris picked up the two lumps of ice and said “Well if you won’t have it in your drink then have it here.” Before Valery had a second to react, Boris pulled Valery’s collar away and put the two lumps of ice down the back of Valery’s shirt. He leapt up from his seat and jumped around, much to Boris’ amusement.   
“Boris….get it out...please Boris” shouted Valery.   
Boris managed to grab him from behind, wrapping his arms around Valery’s waist. He lifted up the scientists shirt and vest to release the two lumps of ice. Immediately Valery relaxed and felt himself back up into Boris’ lap. As Valery realised what he was doing, he raised himself up but Boris was too quick for him again and grabbed the waist of Valery’s trousers to pull him back.   
Boris still had the ice cubes in his hand and as he kissed Valery’s neck he whispered to him…”Feel it Valery”..Boris rubbed the melting ice he was still holding over Valery’’s back and eventually around to his chest. As it melted, the water was running down Valery’s round belly. Boris, now with a piece of ice in each hand ran circular motions around each of Valerys nipples which quickly became hard with the sensation. Valery had, by now succumbed to it all, and as he leaned his head back into Boris neck, his whole body also leaned back into Boris’ lap and he could feel Boris’ erection between his buttocks.   
Then, all of a sudden they heard a vehicle approaching the trailer…..It must be Tarakanov arriving ….why were they always being interrupted??!!


End file.
